spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Intruder
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Intruder is the team’s “acquisitions expert.” He finds what’s needed, when it’s needed, through any means necessary. He’s also exceptionally skilled at breaking and entering, and adapting to unexpected situations, making him a team’s most effective stealth asset. Attributes: No matter what path the Intruder pursues, Dexterity lies at the heart of his skill set. A larcenous career requires a high Wisdom score as well, while a focus on deal-making and gear acquisition demands a high Charisma. Core Ability 'Dexterous' You excel at activities requiring nimble fingers and precise eye-hand coordination. Each time you spend 1 action die to boost a Dexterity-based skill check, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. a Level 1 Intruder’s bonus of 1d4 becomes 2d4). Class Abilities 'Gear Prep' You always seem to have the best tools for the job at hand. At Level 1, you may choose 1 mission gear pick as if the mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you instead gain a number of additional upgrades up to your starting action dice that may be applied to any of your mission gear picks. 'Evasion I' You can escape many sources of immediate harm. At Level 2, whenever you aren’t and may make a Reflex save to reduce the damage suffered from an attack or event (such as an explosion or successful grenade attack), you instead suffer no damage with a successful save. 'Evasion II' At Level 11, whenever you aren’t and may make a Reflex save to reduce the damage suffered from an attack or event (such as an explosion or successful grenade attack), you instead suffer 1/2 damage with a failed save (rounded down). 'Evasion III' At Level 19, you may take 10 with any Reflex save. 'Bonus Feat' You are a focused, cunning combatant. At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 1 additional Basic Combat or Covert feat. 'Uncanny Dodge I' Your senses are unnaturally sharp, allowing you to react to danger far faster than others. At Level 4, you retain your Dexterity bonus to Defense (if any) even when or being attacked by an adversary (though you still lose your Dexterity bonus to Defense when ). 'Uncanny Dodge II' At Level 8, you never become . 'Uncanny Dodge III' At Level 12, you gain a +4 bonus with Reflex saves made to avoid security devices, as well as a +4 bonus to Defense against attacks made by security devices. 'Uncanny Dodge IV' At Level 16, each time you suffer an attack or effect that reduces your Initiative Count, your Initiative Count decreases by only 1/2 the listed amount (rounded down). This does not affect Initiative penalties inflicted by your own actions. 'Uncanny Dodge V' At Level 20, you never become and may not be targeted with Coup de Grace actions unless you are , , or (in addition to the action’s normal requirements). This does not prevent you from making skill checks possessing the Concentration tag. 'Criminal Mind' You’re an adept thief and procurement specialist. At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Booby Trap:'' You can make fast adjustments to complex devices. The time required for you to perform any Electronics or Mechanics check to sabotage an item, or any Security check to set a trap, decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down, min. 1 half action). *''Improvisation:'' You may, as a full action, improvise any 1 Common Item out of whatever’s lying around without making a Gear check. For instance, even stripped naked and thrown into a cell, you could fashion a lockpick out of some hair stiffened with a bit of dried blood. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. *''Master Thief:'' You’ve dedicated yourself to perfecting your craft. Once per session, instead of making an opposed skill check with any Intruder class skill in which you possess 4 or more ranks, you may set your result to 1 higher than that of your opponent. This cannot result in an error or threat. *''Procure (city):'' You maintain a number of back channels through which you can quickly acquire gear. These channels may exist within your Faction, Freelance network, another organization, or a street market. During the Intel Phase of each mission, you may hold an additional 2 Reserve gear picks and/or Common Items (even if your Wisdom modifier is +0 or lower). Further, the delivery time for each Reserve gear pick decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Finally, you may make Request checks as if the mission’s Caliber were 1 higher (maximum Caliber IV). *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Intruder class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. *''Sprint:'' Your Speed increases by 10 ft. *''Stash It:'' You build ways to quickly and discreetly hide objects into your clothing, and practice ways to pocket or palm objects. As a full action, you may make a Sleight of Hand/Conceal Item check targeting 1 object weighing up to 1 lb. Even a successful inspection of your person fails to find this object unless the inspector also scores a threat. *''Tricky:'' You’re slippery in combat, often tripping opponents up with their own attacks. Once per round, when an adjacent opponent’s attack misses you by 5 or more, you may immediately take a Tire action against the opponent as a free action. Further, you may substitute your Acrobatics (Dex) skill bonus in place of your Resolve (Con) skill bonus when taking this action. 'Wildcard Gear' At Level 10, once per session as a free action, you may reveal that you have in your possession any 1 piece of Combat, Electronic, or Tradecraft gear, or a Gadget containing 1 Mechanism with a Caliber less than or equal to that of the mission. This item must be Tiny or smaller. It is assumed to have been in your possession all along, having been requested during the Intel Phase with the rest of your standard mission gear. A ‘wildcard gear item’ may not be found in any search until it is revealed, and it is removed from play at the end of the current mission, along with the rest of your mission gear. At Level 20, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session, and reveal wildcard items of up to Small size. 'The Great Escape' At Level 14, any time you’re the Prey during a chase and beat your opponent’s result by 4 or more, you automatically escape as if you had chosen the Victory Advantage (see page 367). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes